


Shall Love You Always

by Wigmund



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems like the archive isn't displaying that this was inspired and adapted from "Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch.</p></blockquote>





	Shall Love You Always

A troll held the strange new grub and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang:

I Shall Love You Forever,  
I Shall Care For You Always,  
As Long As I Breathe  
My Grub You Shall Be.

The little grub grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two sweeps old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the literature off the storage racks. He pulled all the rations out of the refrigeration unit and he took his ward’s time monitor and flushed it down the load gaper. Sometimes his guardian would say, “This Pupa Is Rendering Me Insane!”

But at rest time, when that two-sweep-old was quiet, she opened the door to his respiteblock, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his recuperacoon; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:

I Shall Love You Forever,  
I Shall Care For You Always,  
As Long As I Breathe  
My Grub You Shall Be.

The little wriggler grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was five sweeps old. And he never wanted to come in for last meal, he never wanted to use the ablution trap, and when companions visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his guardian wanted to give him the Grand Highblood!

But at rest time, when he was asleep, the ward quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the recuperacoon. If he was really asleep, she picked up that five-sweep-old child and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang:

I Shall Love You Forever,  
I Shall Care For You Always,  
As Long As I Breathe  
My Grub You Shall Be.

The child grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was eight-sweeps-old. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he preached strange ideas. Sometimes the guardian felt like she was in a beast reserve!

But at rest time, when that signless troll was asleep, the ward opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the recuperacoon. If he was really asleep she picked up that great big troll and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang:

I Shall Love You Forever,  
I Shall Care For You Always,  
As Long As I Breathe  
My Grub You Shall Be.

That troll grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a proud troll in his own right. He left home and wandered across Alternia. But sometimes on bright days the guardian would track him down. If all the lights in the troll’s hive were out, she opened his respiteblock window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his recuperacoon. If that righteous troll was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she rocked him she sang:

I Shall Love You Forever,  
I Shall Care For You Always,  
As Long As I Breathe  
My Grub You Shall Be.

Eventually, that signless troll caused a great uproar amongst the highblooded nobility. They hunted him down and chased his followers. Then they caught him and chained him to the flogging jut, humiliated him and bound him in heated irons. While he was on the jut, his guardian came to him and spoke softly to the troll she had raised:

I Shall Love You Forever,  
I Shall Care For You Always…

But she couldn’t finish because her vascular system was too full of grief at the sight of the grub she had raised. The little grub she raised looked up at his guardian, red blood in his eyes and he smiled at her, then he spoke these words:

i shall love you forever,  
i shall care for you always,  
as long as i am remembered  
my guardian you shall be.

A great many sweeps past, tales were created and forgotten and eventually, the ward too passed on. Amongst the dream bubbles, two memories joined and became one. A young jade-blooded troll walked towards a crater that she remembered well and took hold of the one she had lost so long before. As she held him, she sang:

I Shall Love You Forever,  
I Shall Care For You Always,  
As Long As We Are Together  
My Grub You Shall Be.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like the archive isn't displaying that this was inspired and adapted from "Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch.


End file.
